Deadside Attraction
Deadside Attraction is the second case of Pinesfield district in the city of Cooperwright. Plot The tour continues with Zeus accompanying the player to the roadside attractions in Pinesfield. During their first visit to the Cryptic Cabin, where they discover the lifeless body of gift shop cashier Kyle Harper, with glass shards stuck to his neck, that when pieced together, formed a globe, most likely a snow globe. The local patroller discovers the scene afterwards, who suspects the murder was because of tourist trap rivalry, especially with Cryptic Cabin and Hedge Mazed. The team questions both managers of the tourist traps, claiming that they are in good relations. The team also finds Lyle, the victim's twin brother, and tells them that Kyle used to prank Hedge Mazed a few times under the orders of Forrester, and that Hedge Mazed did the same. This led both managers to spill the beans, that the Forresters and the Graysons were fighting for a piece of land's claim. After series of investigations and interrogations, Zeus and the player caught Lyle Harper as Kyle Harper's killer. The motive was not because of personal reasons, but rather he was blackmailed to commit the crime, or the rest of his family would die. Judge Ironheart sentenced Lyle to 7 years in parole, but promised to lessen the degree of the sentence once he told the team anything about the person who blackmailed him. The team spoke to Lyle in prison, who told them that a group named Goblins forced him to kill his brother, not much to the team's surprise. With the information, the team conclude that the Goblins are controlling the crimes in the district. Gideon and Wendy came to the station, asking for help about the land's claim. Historian Blake Norwood intervened, telling them to look at the library for clues. After a seemingly endless search at the old library, the team find out that the land was actually owned by the government, not by the two. Although disappointed, the two managers were relieved to find out the truth, thanking Zeus, Blake, and the player. Chief Orion orders Zeus and the player to Pinesfield Hardware Stop, where a robbery has ensued. Incident Summary Victim * Kyle Harper Cause of Death * Blood Loss Murder Weapon * Snow Globe Shards Killer's Attributes * Killer eats pumpkin soup * Killer is left-handed * Killer plays Chinese checkers * Killer is a man * Killer's blood type is AB+. Killer * Lyle Harper Additional Investigation -Goblin's Gauntlet- * The Goblins blackmailed Lyle into murdering Kyle. * New leads at Pinesfield Hardware Stop Crime Scenes Scene 1: Gift Shop * Shelves Scene 2: Maze Entrance * Parking Lot Scene 3: Library * Librarian's Desk Suspects Suspect Attributes: * eats pumpkin soup * plays Chinese checkers Suspect Attributes: * eats pumpkin soup * is left handed * plays Chinese checkers Suspect Attributes: * eats pumpkin soup * is left-handed * plays Chinese checkers Suspect Attributes: * is left-handed Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alex48's Cases Category:Pinesfield Category:Cooperwright